A clothes dryer may be provided with a dispensing system by which it may dispense a treating chemistry onto a load of laundry during a drying cycle of operation. This type of dryer may be referred to as a dispensing dryer. The treating chemistry may be any chemistry applied to the laundry such as water, bleach, perfume, softener, stain guard, anti-wrinkling or the like. Spraying by various means may be used to deliver the treating chemistry from a dispensing system to the drying chamber.